Sanam Teri Kasam
by pujasharma04092000
Summary: a story of passion ,a story of desires ,the undying thirst to dance ,the story of struggle ,undying love and sacrifices...the story of a girl who has nothing yet everything...this is her journey to find her true self and her struggle to fulfil her dreams...but there is one big obstrucle...to know more read it entirely... THIS IS HER STORY. NANDINI MOORTHY THE BLIND GIRL.
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

You're looking for heaven in the wrong places

It seems

It's just round the corner

Up the next alley.

You look on all these bridges

Imagining your metaphors are real.

Yesterday

You swept happiness under the carpet

And you did not know.

You look it in the eye

Admire the exoticism of its skin

But still have no recognition.

You'll always look in the wrong places.

When you open the eyes for the first time,what do you see first...?The first thing which we see is the world...The enlightment that fills the air as well as our heart with joy, happiness and what not. It's pretty normal if we say that we take birth to step ahead into a brighter future hoping for the best ,hoping that our life will be filled with joy and happiness oblivious of the happenings of our future. Even our parents ,when they take us in their arms for the first time already start weaving a dream ,a dream of a bright future ,a happy future for us. But fate is what it is. It can never change though it definitely depends on our choices as well as actions we take in the past.We can never guess what happens in the future.

The joyous expression a child has when he feels the water touching his or her feet for the first time,the feeling which a child has when the sunlight kisses his or her skin for the first time ,the amuzement that the child feels when he or she observes this beautiful world for the first time...

All these things are out of the world...for that child, the only thing which matter is to enjoy this new found sensations as much as possible.The child starts to dream and wants to fulfil them as he grows.He or she wants to experience all the wonders of this amazing world.

But what happens when the first time you open your eyes and you see nothing but darkness. A never ending darkness that gets deeper and deeper with each passing moment ,that practically has no end to it...What happens when you can feel the sunlight on your skin,but cant see the sun;fell the water tickling your feet on the beach,but cant see the beauty of the sea...?What happens when all your world for all your life stays confined in the darkness.Darkness that keeps engulfing you with each passing second...

Will you still dream...?will you still want to fulfil it or only people who are free from this darkness have the right to see them and fulfill them...?

This is a story of a girl whose world was confined in the darkness from the beginning of her life...The day she opened her eyes only darkness surrounded her...devoid of friends only darkness became her companion .But there was one more thing which was her peace ,which was her wish,her dream,her unsated undying thirst which she tries so hard to quench but still it remains the same and that thing is DANCE. This a a story of her dreams, her sacrifices,her stuggle which was not at all easy.A journey with lots of ups and downs,where she was betrayed,humiliated and even made fun off. This is a story of a roller coaster ride of undying love and fight back .THIS IS HER JOURNEY TO BE BORN AGAIN,TO PROVE HERSELF AND CONFINE IN HER LOVE FIGHTING AGAINST HER DARK WORLD.

THIS IS HER STORY.


	2. CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER-1

happy reading...!!

#unedited

"one latte chappachino and choco brownie delight plz" said a customer to the waitress receiving the order.

"right away maam"said chahat with a wide smile.

She truened around and went to the counter where a girl in a white frock with long brown lustious hair crurled at the ends lightly was standing facing her back...

"baby ...another order...a latte chappachino and choco brownie delight...from table no.3"said chahat and as soon as she heard her she turned around with a wide smile but eyes looking at nowhere ...

"cool"she said with a sweet smile and walked towards the kitchen feeling the walls and counters with her hands...

Like this the whole day passes by...and now it was time for the café to get closed.so after closing it she and her best friend chahat started walking towards their destination ,their home.they lived in the same coloney and were neighbours.when she was quiet and scilent types chahat was a chatter box...

"you know nandu this time na I am telling you I am not taking to that piyush yaar...I mean he...he is so mean...how can he say I am fat...hmh! bada aaya...you also think the same...tu bhi aisa hi sochti hai nandu...?"she said while walking backwards on the road facing nandini while she was walking with her stick feeling the road with it smiling continously at her chatter box

"this time na I will surely brake up with him u see..."she said thinking making nandini giggle...

"hawww...what a meany u are nandu..!here I am taking about my tragic love life and u are laughing.."she said making a 'what the hell yaar' face.

"arre ...whats new in that...you and piyush make up and break up like 100 times in a week.abhi you are saying this then phir tomorrow he will come with your favourite chocolates to conjoule you and your heart will melt again...so there nothing new na.."she said again giggling.

"han waise baat toh tu sahi kehe rahi hai...waise iss baar na mein usse..."she was saying and still walking backwards on the road when...

"CHAHAT!"nandu shouted pulling her towards her making her shocked in her place...

"kya karti hai...you should concentrate while walking yaar...abhi uss gadhe mein gir jati phir...?!"she said worried

"ohh boy thanks yaar bachaliya yaar tune toh ...warna aaj toh mere chatni ban jati..."chahat said looking down the hole which was there due to some construction thingy...

"waise how did you know ki I was about to step in that..?"she asked amuzed

"stupid ..thats because after 60 steps from our café this hole is there...its called calculation girl..."nandini said taping her head lightly while smiling.

"shabash meri sheerni shabash...waise bhi you know na how much dhurandar i am in maths ...matlab aryabhatta bhi sharmajaye...so keep the calculations to yourself only ..waise bhi tu hai na mere liye...why should i worry..."chahat said with a wide grine showing her 32 teeth making nandini giggle like this they reached home.

Both were standing under her builing .when chahat just looked at nandini finding her a little lost...

"you sure baby you can handle them?"she asked her worried

Tension and uneaisiness was pretty much visible on her face but still being a unwavering soul she is she jaust pulled off a smile more like "TRIED" to pull off a smile.

"don't worry I'll be ok..."said nandini with a gentle smile.lightly placing her hand on hers which was already on her shoulder trying to sooth her.

"look baby agar tujhe moral support ki jazurat hai I am always there for you you know right..?"she ased her again.

"chill...I'm fine...ok ...tu ghar ja...uncle aunty pareshan ho rahe honge..."said nandini trying to relax her friend.and this time she just said and ok and finally left.

After bidding a bye to her friend nandini was still standing under her building trying to sort her mind out about how to ask them...?it was a really big step for her .and she just wanted this one thing badly but the question was will they agree to it...?

Gathering some courage she climed the stairs to her flat feeling the steps with her feet ...and finally rang the door bell feeling the bell with her fingers...

And the door opened...

"aagai maharani ...ghum phir ke...han...time dekha hai...khana kaun banaega...han...teri maa..."the lady said in such a tone that made her flinch on her place but she somehow let it go...

"wo chachi...aaj café mein thode zada customers they toh bus isiliye..."nandini said in a low voice.

"han..han...kaam toh sirf aap hi karti hain...hum toh sare nakara baithe hain...ghar par sirf sote hain.."she said mocking her more...

But nandini said nothing as this was her daily routine.this was her life.life of a blind girl.who is unwanted by the society as well as her family...her so called"family".she just passed by and went to her room to change .closing the door she sat on the bed with a sigh...then moved her hand in the air on the side table searching for something and finally she found it.it was a photo frame...with the photo of her late parents...

Holding the photo close to her heart she just smiled with slight moist eyes looking at nowhere.

"ma ,papa...aap kyun chale gaye aapki princess ko iss cruel world mein akela chod kar...kyun...I need you both so badly...I miss you both so much..."she confessed as a lone tear escaped her visionless eye.

"aree ooo maharani kahan margayi...tia,saniya aur rockey ko bhuk lagrahi hai...kahana kaun banaega ..."shouted chachi from outside.

Hearing her chachi shouting from outside she quickly wiped her tears and changed quickly keeping the photo aside.

She came out and heard all her cousins and chachi laughing loudly watching kapil sharma show on the tv...then she just went to the kitchen to make the dinner.

At the dinning table,

"yuk wats with this food its so yuckie...!"exclaimed saniya making faces.

"ya and so oily"said tia stiring the sabji with the spoon.

"and yeh kaise rtiyan banai hai...na ghee hai na kuch"said rockey.

But nandini stayed mum as it was like tis always...her cousins would leave no chance to critisise her...

"kyun re...ab tu khana bana bhi bhul gayi han...?!koi kaam toh dhang se kar nahi sakti ..."said chachi...

"leh...karegi bhi kaise ...andhi jo hai..."said rockey and tia and rockey hi-fied laughing.nandini flinched at its mention felt very humiliated but still kept mum ...

Chacha aslo smiled as they made fun of her.neverthless nobody didn't care about her anyway...they just need her to earn money and be their servant and serve them all her life.not for once they had a thought about how she must be feeling, how she must be managing,and what all that delicate girls heart must be experiencing while mentioned as blind.they just make sure to humiliate her and make fun of her disability.

but still shooing away all these things she finally decides to ask them ...

"chachu,chachi...actually mujhe aap donon se kuch baat karni thi..."she says a little hesitantly .

"han bolo nandini ...tumhe kya baat karni thi.."said chacha in an athoritoive voice having his food.

"actually chacha ji mein...mein dance academy join karna chahati hun..."said nandini...but before she could complete rockey started laughing loudly while tia and saniya hi-fied...making fun of her...

"yeh...yeh dance academey join karegi yeh andhi...abe ooo tujhe dance ka d bhi pata hai..."he said and again started laughing.

And others laughed nandini again flinched at their comment but this time tears welled up in her eyes threatning to fall anytime...but still she tried again to convince them...

'chaha ji plz mujhe dance academy join karne ki permission de dijiye mein promise karti hun ki café chalane mein koi problem nahi hogi...plz...bus thode se paise..."before she could complete chachi interupted her as both chacha and chachi listening to the word paisa became alert ...they were very kanjoos people who doesn't care about anything but money...they made sure to make nandini laboure day and night to earn money but never gave her a single extra penny though she earned it...

"kya kaya kya...?!kya boli tu?!paise...!konse paise ..?are kaheke paise...sun teri yeh altu phaltu cheezon ke liye hum koi paise waise nahi dene wale samjhe ...aur waise bhi tu dance academy join karke karegi bhi kya...aankhe toh hai nahi...ab kanon se sun ke toh tu naach nahi sakti na...usskeliye ankhein hona zaruri hai...isis liye teri iss phaltu ke kaam ke liye koi paise waise nahi melenge..."said chachi cruely taunting her making her inside clench...as tears filled her eyes...she said nothing as this was no new thing for her.humiliation was always there but compromising was also a big part of her life...

She just turned around and went into the kitchen to keep the plate on the sink...fleding with her hands ,feeling the counter finally she placed the used plates in the sink and stood holding the counter for support as tears made their way from her eyes...

When she hear them talking in the background...

"paise chaiye...dance karna hai...naspeti kahinki...aapne maa baap ko toh kha gayi aab humein bhi sadak pe laneka soch rahi hai...agar ankhein hoti tab toh chalo phir bhi kuch paise de bhi dete par is andhi ke liye kon paise dega...paise duba ne thodi hain mujhe...aakhir kabhi kisiko dekha hai langdi ghodi par paise lagate hue...?"

And all laughed while nandini stood their hiding her pain in her heart as her soul got wounded again an agin and invisible blood dripped drown them...

At night

Nandini was sitting in the balcony leaning with the wall with her parents photograph close to her heart thinking about her fate and looking at the moon... Though her world was dark but still she could feel the moonlight... Enlighting every pore of her skin,taking away all her pain and miseries...

She often questions god why why her? What was her fault that he had made her like this does that at any point mean that she is not human? She doesn't feel? Doesn't she also have the right to live a normal life?! Why the world acts so cruel, so heartless towards her? Doesn't she deserve love? Doesn't she deserve care just like others get from their friends and family?! Is being blind such a big sin?!

Morning..

In a class room

There is a lot of hustle bustle .students are laughing talking ,some are practicing dance while some are listening to music.some are gossiping while giving hi-fis to eachother ...on the other hand...

A black sleek marcedes enters the premises of BEATS.yes BEATS.BEATS is the best dance academy of the country .as large and wity it looked same was with its rules and regulations .the owner of the academy is very perticular about it.

The mercedes stops right in front of the entrance.the guard runs to open the door...

as he opens a door a person sitting inside steps his foot down wearing a pair of reebok shoes...eyes covered with rayband sun glasses ,while he wears a three fourth creamy white shorts and a navy blue slightly high necked full sleeve casual top totally complementing his attitude.he comes out and starts walking checking his mails in his phone while his manager walks behind him telling him his schedule ...

"sir you have two meetings with film producer mr.rohit shetty and mr.mahesh bhatt ...they want to discuss their new project with you and at 4 :00pm u have to go to the shivji temple at gurgaon for a song coreographing for yash raj production...and..."but he was interupted by the man...

"aman enough now...you very well ki I don't like any disturbance when I am at the academy...my time now is for my students so better keep the other updates for latter..."he said with a attitue that no one is capable to handle...but him.

And whent inside...

As he entered the class the students their quickly assembled in a line row by row in attis position...and wished him good morning...and there was a pin drop silence...

"good morning students...i hope each one of you here has recharged their energy level cuz today it is going to be a rough day for you all...as I said befor this yea..."before he could complete...a student entered the classroom without is permission and that to carefree without any tension wistling...

"you ...! 50 rounds of the campus right now" he said in a cold voice

"excusse me ...u got to be kidding me...this is a dance academy not a jogging club so just do that instead of ordering me"the student said rolling his eyes .

All students were shocked as no one has ever dared to talk to their professor like that and they knew what was about to happen now...

The man just smirked and said"well...mr.who so ever you are this is my academy.so here I make the rule.my academy my rules...if you follow them you stay here other wise get the fuck out of my academy premises...!"he roared like a tiger who was ready to hunt with bloodshot eyes.

"do you even know who are you talking to...?!i am SURYA pratap rajwara's son.i am a M.L.A S son...do you evenknow what will happen if you behave with me like that...?!"he said moking him...

"I don't bloody care who the hells son are you...u get fucking ass out of my premises right now...!this is manik malhotras dance academy.it is my property...and I don't give a fucking damn about who the shit are you or your father.dont mess with me...otherwise you wouldn't know what hit you...now get out...!!!"roared manik on top of his voice making everybody shiver at their place...

"guards!!!"screamed manik and ther guards came running inside...

"throw him out...!"he said with full attitude and the guards dragged the boy outside ...

"I will see you manik malhotra.you have to pay for this...i wont leave you..."the boy screamed while leaving...

"we will see to that."said manik with a smirk.

Back in nandinis café

Nandini was working in the café kitchen .she was working today also like any other day but today her smile was gone.she was all gloomy and distracted.when chahat entered as soon as she entered she rudhed towards nandini and hugged her...

"what didi they say...?kya wo manne..?"she asked her wither egarness...

But nandini just nodded in negative...

"they said that...that they don't want to spend their money on a thrash like..like me..."said nandini in a low voice while mixing the brownie batter...

"they said what!(rolling her eyes)uss kaminey ki toh mein..."before she could complete...

"no chahat.no verbal assults .i had told you not to na...they are my familey.my chacha and chachi.."but nandini was intruped by chahat..

"do hell with this respect thingy..!like really..!?you expect me ki mein unki aarti utaron after everything they did to you...! itte saal I kept quiet just because of you...bachpan se dekhti aarahi hun ...bloody leechs...tere cost pe jerahe hain wo...!!they make you work and tere mehenat ke paise tujhse hi lejate hain...and that wich...your chachi...chee...!!unhe toh ek aurat kehene pe bhi mujhe sharam aati hai...that bloody bitch...!!she has always tortured you with her ill mouth as well as mockery...!and family...?!huh!! what family are you taking about hun...?!your that douche brother rockey...jo har baat pe tere weakness ko hathiyaar banakar tujhe taunt marta hai...?!ya wo tere dono chipkali behenein...aapne aapko pariyon ki kahani se nikli hui rajkumariyan samajhti hain, lekin asal mein lagti hai zoo se bhagi hui gorilla ki family member.!plz nandini its high time now...!plz for gods sake come out of that illusion...!!they don't love you...! they are just using you...its high time you take a stand for yourself and for once in your life think about yourself instead of those self centered manupulative blood suckers...!!"said chahat...shaking her by her shoulder...while nandini stands there dejected ...with tears in her eyes looking at the floor though see cant see anything...but her emotions were just to hightened for her to handle this time...

Nandini immediately hugs chahat crying on her choulder while chahat hugs her back patting her hair...

"i...I know...I know they don't love me...they...they are just using me...but..but still I still cant let them go chachat ...they are my only family...!after ma papa...they are the only one I have...i don't...don't wanna loose them too...i ..i just cant handle any more people leaving me...i..i am already too alone in this world...i don't want to get lost in my own darkness...that is the reason I keep quiet while they verbally assult me...that is the reason I bare their tortures...only in the hope that maybe one day they will accept me as I am and love me just like they love rockey,saniya and tia...am I asking too much..?!bol na chahat ...is my demand so big that it cannot be fulfilled..?!"

"no baby not at all but nandu...you have to listen to me this time...these people they are not worthy of your wait and sacrifices...its enough you waited to for them for 16 years...agar unhe tujhe accept karna hota toh wo karlete...but ab bauss..(wipping her tears)ab aur nahi...i cant let them hurt my best firend com sister anymore.they only see you as their pay check that's it ...now its time that you do something for yourself.its time that you live your dreams and fulfill them...promise kar that this time you will do as I want...promise me that you will think for yorself and for once live for your dreams...promise me that from now no more sacrifises...promise me..."said chahat forwarding her hand...nandini finally smiled in her tears and kept her hand on hers sealing the promise.

"I promise"said nandini.

And they both hugged...

After sometime...

"oye...teko yaad hai ki nahi ki aaj Thursday hai and tujhe mandir jana hai to give a dance lesson to those kids..."said chahat reminding her...

Nandini just smiles and hmms...

"hmm kya hmm...chalo abhi ita alreay 3:00 pm we have to reach their before 4:00..."said chahat pulling her along with her...

Actually nandini gives dance lessons to the chileden of st.angles orphanage.as those kids are poor and cant afford dance classes hence she gives them dance classes in th temple stage.

Shooting location

"5,6,7,8...start..."manik screams in the mic as the hero and heroine repeat the dance steps...

"no no no...stop stop stop...its absolutely wong...it should be push pull and then the lift...lets go once again..."says manik in his altime attitude filled cold voice...

"ok lets go one more time...5,6,7,8..."manik counts and gives them a start beat...

But again he makes them stop as according to him it was not as it should be...

"ok lets take a break...after that we will do it again..."says manik frustrated...

And walks away from there screaming for his pa...

"sofia...my black coffee..."screams manik and sofia comes running behind him with the coffee...

She hands him the coffe and manik takes a sip and spits everything out ...

"what the hell is this !why the hell is this coffee so cold...!!coffee hai ya sharbat go and get me another one..."say manik screaming angrily both because of irretation as well as frustration of not getting work upto his expectations...

"sorry sir...I will bring another one right away..."saying this sofia leaves...

And manik starts walking to ward sthe backside of the location which has a temple there as it is away from the caos and hustle bustle of the set surfing through his mails...

Bg music-

Tuning...

Ho... sun saathiya maahiya

Barsa de ishqa ki syahiyaan

But then he hears music ...don't know why but it attracts him towords its directing...and unknowingly his legs start walking towards the sound...as he goes closer the music becomes more prominent with light sound of payal...

When he reaches near the location he sees Severral mirror hangings hanging down the walls of the stage behind the temple which every now and then refleted sunlight in his eyes...

the whole place was glistening time to time due to the continous reflection of the sunlight through the mirrior handings...

There he sees a girl in pink long salwar which was transparent as it flowed down after her chest ...facing her back ...

her long brown hair flowing till her waist slightly curled at the ends...while the kids waved the dupatta up and down like wave in front of her blocking his view...

Bg music-

Rang jaaun, rang rang jaaun ri, haari main

Tujhpe main jhar jhar jhar jaaun

As she turns her hair cover her face...he tries hard to lok at her face but in vain...

She moves her hands with the beats of the music waving them to her right in a slanting way showing the flow of the river...matching the lyrics...this time the refletion of the sunlight blocks his view...

Bg music-

Hoon piya bas teri main

Ho chhu le toh khari main

(Toh khari main khari main...)

She spins two times then takes a pose with her hand in the air while bending a little backwards...standing on her toe with one leg folded a bit...

Bg music-

Ho.. sun saathiya maahiya

Barsa de ishqa ki syahiyaan

Then again she starts spinning...

Bg music-

Tuning...

Bg music-

Main ret si, boond ka zariya tu

Paa ke tujhe bheeg jaaun re

Main ret si, boond ka zariya tu

Paa ke tujhe bheeg jaaun ri

She falls on the ground with her hands plastered to the floor then she flips and stands facing her back towards him and does the step according to the song...

Then again spins and takes a pose with her hand in the air standing on her toe leaning backwards ...like a swan...

Bg music-

Tar jaaun tar tar jaaun

Dariya ye tar jaaun jee

Ishq ye paake main tera

Nikhar jaaun ri...

Then she twirls around the stage jumping time to time bending her body completely leaning back...showing her flexibility...

when her hair moves from her face again the dupatta blocks his view...he moves behind another tree to see her face but this time too his vision is flaired due to the reflectio from the mirrors in the wall hangings...

Bg music-

Piya bas teri main

Ho.. chhu le toh khari main

toh khari main khari main...

Ho.. sun saathiya maahiya

Barsa de ishqa ki syahiyaan

Then she spins and bends and picks up a satin cloth and using is as a prop she spins bending her body back ...standing on her toe.. He becomes restless and tries to look more carefully but the twinkle from her earing due to the suns reflection again flairs his vision...

Bg music-

tuning...

sun saathiya maahiya

Barsa de ishqa ki syahiyaan

then finally spins holding a dupatta in the stage...covering it all ...

And finally stops in the final position...bending back completely with one hand on her hip and the other in the air...

Just when he was about to see her face his pa came running towards him calling him and scaring the shit out of him...

"sir..!"said sofia running to wards him and making him jump on his place...and resulting him to turn towards her...

"what the hell sofia..!is this the way to call someone...you want to give me a heart attack or what..!"he screamed his lungs out in his all time cold bossy voice.

"sorry sir...here ...your coffee..."said sofia as she handed him the cup.and kept standing there

Manik was about to sip the coffee when he say her standing there stairing at him...and he rolled his eyes in frustration...

"ab tum yaha mere sar par kyun khadi ho...han...!arti utarunga tab jaogi...(sarcastically)leave.(with straight face)"he said scaring the shit out of her...

And she ran away like a scared rabbit...

Then he turned around but found the stage empty...she had left...he searched for her looking around the place but she was nowhen but then he found something twinking on th stange...he whent near it and found a payal...lying there...it had insitials NM carved on it in a royal way...

(ps- imagin it having NM as its initials)

He held the payal in his hand smiled then kept it in his pocket...and went back to the shooting location.


End file.
